Because of Kaido
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan di Cina" HunHan ff/ yaoi/ nc-21


**Author : saya BIBA**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**rated : M/NC-21**

**WARNING : OOC, NC-21! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, NGGAK HOT!**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**Summary : akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan di Cina.**

**A/n : kyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau nggak HOT. Seneng deh dapet respon baik di FF sebelumnya. Oh ya sekedar saran, yang belum baca FF sebelumnya silahkan dibaca dulu biar nyambung (baca FF "because of badminton" sama "because og baekyeol", kalo nggak juga gak apa-apa.**

**Maaf telat posting, aslinya sih tanggal 25 juni harus udah post, tapinya internetnya dipake mas buat download seri Avatar The Legend of Korra. Jadi saya harus puasa internetan pake komputer sampe akhir bulan. Sumpah seri Avatar The Legend of Korra itu bagus! Serius, musuknya itu Aron, si pengambil pengendalian orang. Jahat! Aku suka cucunya Aang, namanya Meelo, dia punya jurus kentut. Keren!**

**Eh dari pada saya makin ngelantur, sok atuh silahkan dibaca. Review-nya jangan LUPA, saya seneng banget lho pas baca review kalian. Rasanya tuh ya kaya naik elang terus ngelawan arya kamandanu (readers : apa ini? Dasar author gila!) *abaikan***

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian KaiDo melakukan adegan dewasa di dapur, Sehun makin mengurung diri dan tidak mau berbicara kepada Hyungdeul-nya. Bahkan ia kerap kali tidak mau makan. Meskipun dibujuk, ia tetap saja tidak mau. Selalu ia menjawab dengan, "aku tidak mau makan sebelum aku dan Luhan-hyung melakukan 'itu'. Titik!"

hal tersebut membuat Suho tidak tega. Dengan serta-merta Suho menghukum BaekYeol dan KaiDo couple untuk tidak melakukan rutinitas malam mereka sebelum Sehun melakukannya dengan Luhan. Tidak hanya itu, Suho juga menyuruh mereka bertukar roommate. Sehun yang melihat penderitaan Hyung-nya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Rasakan! Pikir Sehun.

"sudah puas kau, Oh Sehun? Besok kau boleh ke Cina dan beradegan mesra bersama Luhan-hyung. Sudah cepat makan sana." kata Suho yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"benarkah?" Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasur. "iyaaa.. Aku sudah minta izin kepada Manager-hyung. Tapi aku juga harus ikut ke Cina untuk mengawasimu."

"modus! Sebenarnya Hyung ingin bertemu dengan Yixing-hyung kan?" goda Sehun sambil menaikkan alisnya berkali-kali.

seketika wajah Suha memerah mendengar pernyataan Sehun, "a.. Apa?"

"sudahlah hyung, semua sudah tahu jika kau menyukai Yixing-hyung. Aku juga mendukungmu kok. Nyatakan cintamu saat kita ada di Cina." Suho tak menjawab, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Esok harinya...

"oh ya, selama aku dan Sehun berada di Cina Manager-hyung akan menginap di dorm kita." kata Suho enteng sambil membawa barang bawaannya.

"APAA? Tapi Hyung.."

"jangan protes , Park Chanyeol. Manager-hyung akan mengawasi kalian agar tidak melakukan 'itu'. Oke, Sehun-ah! Apa kau sudah siap?"

"NE HYUUUNG!"

"baiklah, kami berangkat dulu, ne? Jangan merepotkan Manager-hyung dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Kalian mengerti?"

"nee Hyuuungg.." jawab Kai, D.o, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sehun yang melihat Hyungdeul-nya terlihat pasrah, malah menatap mereka dengan tatapan rasakan-itu-hyungdeul.

"ahh.. Aku sudah tidak sabar melakukan 'itu' dengan Luhan-hyung. Pasti menyenangkan." Sehun sengaja menekankan kata 'itu' dan 'menyenangkan' bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi Hyungdeul-nya yang sedang dihukum tidak boleh melakukan hal 'itu'.

* * *

'tok tok tok'

"Baby Panda, tolong bukakan pintunya ya?"

"iya Gege." sebenarnya Tao sedikit riskan saat disuruh oleh Kris, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh yang tidak sibuk hanya dia seorang.

"dorm EXO-M disini, ada yang perlu dibantu? UWA! Sehunnie? uwo uwo ada Joonmyun-ge juga." Tao yang awalnya memasang ekspresi ogah-ogahan kini menjadi sumringah melihat Sehun dan Suho ada di depan dorm EXO-M.

"jadi.. Kami tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Suho.

"ah, mianhae Gege. Silahkan masuk. Apa kabarmu Sehunnie?"

"sebenarnya buruk, tapi karena aku sudah ada di Cina, moodku kembali membaik. Luhan-hyung mana?"

"oohh.. Dia masih tidur." jawab Tao singkat.

"gege! Ada Sehun dan Joonmyun-ge di dorm kitaaaaa!" teriak Tao di tengah ruangan agar semua penghuni dorm dapat mengetahui jika ada Sehun dan Suho.

"mwo? Serius? UWAAAA! Joonmyun-ah!" Xiumin yang awalnya berada di dapur bersama Lay kini berlari ke ruang tengah untuk memeluk dongsaeng-nya.

"jadi aku tidak dipeluk?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya kepada Xiumin. "sini, biar aku yang memelukmu." tiba-tiba Kris memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"yak! Kenapa kau memelukku? Yang boleh hanya Luhan-hyung."

kris melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata, "ish! Yang minta peluk siapa eoh?"

* * *

sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan, takut membangunkan namjachingu-nya secara tiba-tiba. "hyung?"

terlihat Luhan yang masih tidur dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elit. Piamanya setengah tersibak memperlihatkan kulit perutnya yang terbilang mulus. Sehun yang melihat keadaan Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Bukan saatnya Oh Sehun tahan sebentar lagi, pikir Sehun.

"hyung.."

"euunggh.." sekali lagi Sehun harus menahan birahinya.

"hyung.."

"eunghh? Sehunnie?"

"apa kabar? Kau merindukanku, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai pipi Luhan mesra.

"apa aku mimpi?"

"tidak.." Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan. "sudah yakin ini bukan mimpi?" Luhanpun mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie."

"aku lebih merindukanmu, hyung." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lekat. "sejak kapan kau ada di Cina?"

"baru saja." jawab Sehun enteng.

"omo! Aku belum mandi! Eunghh.. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah saja." kata Luhan sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"tidak perlu.. Aku juga belum mandi kok, hyung."

"baiklah, kita mandi bersama saja." Luhanpun menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

Saat di kamar mandi...

"sehun-ah, cepat buka bajumu." perintah Luhan sambil membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya yang menggoda untuk dijamah itu. Kulit mulusnya yang tanpa celahnya menggoda untuk dibelai. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak melepas boxernya.

"Sehun-ah? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cepat buka bajumu, katanya mau mandi." perkataan Luhan seketika membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunan kotornya (?) tentang tubuh Luhan dan segera ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Tak terkecuali boxernya.

"t.. Tunggu.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun akan membuka boxernya.

"kita kan mau mandi, hyung. Sebaiknya lepaskan juga boxermu." kawab Sehun enteng dan kembali ia akan membuka boxernya.

"tunggu! Ta.. Tapi kan malu Sehunnie." ada semburat merah tipis di wajah Luhan saat itu.

"tidak perlu malu, hyung. Toh kau pernah melihat milikku dan aku pernah melihat milikmu. Adil kan?" sehun kembali akan membuka boxernya, lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Luhan dengan perkataannya.

"ish hyung, kau ini. Sini biar kulepaskan boxermu." Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun yang berniat baik (sedikit meragukan memang) untuk membukakan boxernya.

"aku bisa sendiri! Lihat ke belakang! Jangan mengintip! Oh ya! Selama mandi kita harus saling membelakangi, oke?"

"tapi hyung.."

"tidak ada tapi! Cepat berbalik!"

ya, selama mereka mandi dalam keadaan saling membelakangi sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Luhan  
memutuskan untuk menyalakan shower dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak Sehun melihat ke belakang, dimana Luhan sedang asyik membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air yang terpancar dari shower dengan gerakan yang menurut author sangat erotis. Ia mulai terpesona oleh pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Sehun saat itu, ia mulai mendekati Luhan.

"eh?" Luhanpun menoleh saat ia  
merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Sehun yang sudah termakan oleh nafsu, ia mulai mengerayangi tubuh mulus Luhan dan sesekali  
mengecup tenguk Luhan. "s.. sehun-ah? Hentikan." Luhan berniat melepaskan pelukan Sehun, namun Sehun makin mempererat pelukannya.

Seketika Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna saat merasakan ada tonjolan (kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku) yang menyentuh pantatnya. "Sehun-ah, sebaiknya hentikan. Ehmmhh.."  
Sehun beralih mencium leher dan telinga Luhan bergantian. Membuat sang empu mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

"aku merindukanmu hyung." Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Luhan dan juga ia menyandarkan tubuh Luhan ke tembok. "ehmmmh.. ahhh.. Sehun-ahh.." sehun mengisap leher Luhan dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil untuk memberi tanda bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya. Tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, tangan kiri Sehun bertugas untuk menopang tubuh Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memilin nipple kiri Luhan. "eunghhhh.. hhh.. Mmpphh.." desah Luhan saat itu.

"hmmmpphh.. ah.. mmpphhh.. phhmm.." bunyi  
kecipak mulai terdengar saat Sehun mengarahkan lumatan-lumatannya ke bibir Luhan. Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan agar ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi jalan lidah Sehun untuk masuk dan menjelajahi goa hangat itu.

Lidah Sehun menggelitik rongga mulut Luhan yang membuat Luhan melenguh keenakan, "euungghh.." tidak hanya itu, Sehun juga memancing lidah Luhan untuk ikut bermain dengan lidahnya. Luhan yang semakin terbuai dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun, ia hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

"aahhhh.."

sehun mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan, membuat junior mereka yang mulai menegak saling menempel.

"ahhh.. Hyungg.. Kau seksi sekali.."

setelah cukup lama dengan posisi itu, Sehun mulai mendaratkan lumatan-lumatannya ke dada Luhan. Memainkan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink itu dengan lidahnya. "sshh.. Ahhh.. Argh.." Luhan sedikit memekik ketika Sehun menggigit kecil nipple kirinya. Tangan Sehun membelai perut Luhan dengan gerakan yang tergolong erotis kemudian tangannya beralih ke nipple kanan Luhan, memelintirnya agar semakin menegang.

"sehun-ahhhh.. Euummpphh.."

"menyukainya, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan pasrah Luhan. Kembali Sehun menurunkan lumatan-lumatannya menuju ke perut Luhan.

"ehmm.." kaki Luhan semakin lemas saat menerima rasangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

Sehun memainkan lidahnya di pusar Luhan dengan gerakan memutar membuat Luhan kembali mendesah keenakan. "ahhh.. Seehhhun-ahhhh.. Ennggghh.."

mendengar desahan Luhan yang semakin menjadi, Sehun tak ragu lagi untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Lidahnya turun menuju ke junior Luhan yang menegak sempurna. Tidak, belum sekarang. Ia masih ingin membuat Luhan semakin terangsang.

"ahhh.. Apa yang.. Hmm.. Kau lakukann?" tanya Luhan saat merasakan benda basah membelai kepala juniornya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lidah Sehun yang menjilat kepala junior Luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia malah melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilat kepala junior Luhan. Bukan gerakan yang intens memang, hanya 1 sampai 3 kali jilatan yang sudah membuat tubuh Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"hshhh.. Ahhh.."

sesekali Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang setengah mati menahan desahannya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seksi, pikir Sehun.

"jangan ditahan, hyung. Keluarkan saja suaramu. Kau tau? Suaramu itu seksi." kata Sehun sambil membelai twinsball Luhan.

"aahhhh.."

tanpa ragu, Sehun segera memasukkan junior Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. Melumatnya seperti ia mengemut permen lolipop. Namun kali ini rasanya lebih manis dari lolipop yang pernah ia makan. "slurrpph.." Sehun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya yang membuat Luhan semakin hilang kendali. Tangan kanan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun dan sesekali menekankan kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam sedotannya (?), sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menahan berat tubuhnya di tembok.

"ahhh.. Ehhmm.. Begituuuhhhh.. Ahhhh.." desah Luhan tidak karuan. Sehun semakin memperkuat sedotannya saat merasakan junior Luhan berkedut-kedut di mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun asyik membelai paha Luhan yang tanpa celah itu.

"hhhhsseehuuunn-aah.. Akkuu.. Mauu ahhh.. Kkeluaaaar.." ucap Luhan terpatah-patah, mungkin saking nikmatnya perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya.

Tak hanya menyedot, lidah Sehun memberi gerakan memutar di junior Luhan yang ada di mulutnya. Sungguh kenikmatan yang belum pernah Luhan rasakan selama ia bercinta dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

"ehhhmm.. Akkuuuh.. Kkeeluaa- aaaaaaahhh.." desahan panjang menandakan bahwa Luhan telah mencapai puncaknya. Bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putih di mulut Sehun. Ia menelannya habis, menjilati sisa-sisa cairan putih itu yang sempat lolos dari mulutnya. Tak hanya di mulut, cairan yang masih tertinggal di junior Luhanpun tak luput dari jilatannya. "aaahh.. Cukupp.. Sseehuun-ah.. Gelii.."

kembali Luhan mendapatkan rangsangan, namun karena ia terlalu lelah, iapun ambruk ke pelukan Sehun. "menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

"n.. Ne.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Kau mau juga, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang masih terengah-engah.

"eh?"

"mau tidak?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Tentu Sehun tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Luhan, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "tentu." sehun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

Luhan yang melihat junior Sehun yang menegak sempurna segera merangkak menuju junior Sehun. Seolah tak sabar ingin melahap milik Sehun yang jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya. "ahh.. Hyuung.." mata Sehun mulai terpejam saat Luhan membelai miliknya lembut.

Luhan yang melihat respon Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memegang junior Sehun dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai menggosok kepala juniornya dengan gerakan memutar.

"ahhh.. Hyuung.. Enak sekali.."

tak hanya itu, tangan Luhan yang kiri sesekali mempermainkan twinsball Sehun. "hyuungg.. Sssh.." Sehunpun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil meresapi setiap aksi uke-nya ini. Tak pernah ia dapati Luhan bermain sedemikian HOT.

Luhan segara memasukkan junior Sehun ke mulutnya. Melumat dan menyedotnya berkali-kali membuat Sehun mendesah keenakan. "lebihhh.. Keraaassss.. Ahh.. Seperti ituuuhh.." tangan Sehun semakin menekan kepala Luhan agar juniornya lebih merasakan kehangatan mulut Luhan. Sesekali ia berhenti saat merasakan Luhan tersedak akibat ia terlalu menekankan kepala Luhan.

"ssluurrrphh.."

bunyi kecipak begitu terdengar jelas di kamar mandi saat itu. Hawa panaspun semakin terasa setiap menitnya. Air shower yang masih mengucurpun tak dihiraukannya lagi. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan permainannya sendiri.

"hhmm.. Hyuungg.. Akkuu mau keluaaaarrr.."

Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan 'in out'nya. Sesekali ia memperkeras sedotan demi sedotannya agar Sehun segera mencapai puncak. "aaahhhhhhhh.."

lenguhan panjang menandakan bahwa Sehun telah mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih Sehun segaja tak ditelannya sebagian, malah ia mengeluarkannya sedikit dan membiarkan cairan putih itu mengalir melewati kulit mulusnya itu. Untuk menambah kesan seksi Luhan.

"bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sambil menengadah menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri.

Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah dan leher Luhan belepotan dengan cairannya. "kau sangat seksi hyung." Sehun menarik Luhan agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Kemudian ia menyerang bibir Luhan yang masih belepotan itu dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali menjilat cairan putih yang berada di celah bibir Luhan.

"hhnnngg.."

sehunpun mengikuti aliran cairan putih itu dan menjilatinya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah. Lidah Sehun turun ke leher Luhan. Kali ini ia mengacuhkan cairan putih itu, dan mengisap beberapa bagian leher Luhan yang masih polos.

"aaahh.. Hhmm.."

kemudian ia menatap Luhan sebentar, memperhatikan lekuk wajah orang yang ia cintai itu dengan penuh sayang. Sesekali ia membelai lembut pipi Luhan, "aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Ucap Sehun kemudian ia mencium Luhan kembali. "aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan meraih dagu Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti setiap permainan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat manis kali ini.

"hmmmmpphh.. Sehhuuun-aaahhmpph."

Lidah Sehun ingin bermain lebih jauh, ia membelit lidah Luhan untuk ikut dalam permainannya. Setelah ia puas bermain dengan lidah Luhan, segera ia mengubah posisi Luhan menjadi membelakanginya.

Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya, membuat perasaan Luhan seperti berada di awang-awang. Tangan Sehun kini mulai ikut bermain. "hyung, pegangan tembok ya?" perintah Sehun yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

Setelah tangan Luhan bertumpu pada tembok, Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Tangan kanannya kini meraih junior Luhan dan mengocoknya dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok juniornya.

"ahhh... Sehuun-ahh.. Ssshhh.." desah Luhan tidak karuan. Sehunpun kembali menyerang tengkuk Luhan dan menjilatnya berkali-kali.

"eehhmm.."

setelah puas dengan tengkuk Luhan, jilatannya mulai merambah ke leher dan rahangnya. Karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat menggoda, ia mengalihkan lumatan-lumatannya ke bibir Luhan, Sehun mencium Luhan dari belakang dengan posisi kedua tangannya masih mengocok junior Luhan dan juniornya (bayangkan sendiri). Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin terangsang.

"ahhhmmpphh.. Sehun-ahh.. Aku mau.. Ahhh.. Keluaaaar.." ucap Luhan disela lumatan-lumatannya bersama Sehun.

Sehun semakin mempercepat kocokannya terhadap junior Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sekarang berhenti menggarap miliknya dan berganti tugas menjadi memilin-milin nipple kiri Luhan, ia tidak mau merasakan klimaks terlebih dahulu.

"aaaaaahhhh.." seketika tubuh Luhan mengejang saat ia merasakan klimaksnya dan Sehunpun menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sehun segera menggendong Luhan dengan gaya bridal style untuk menuju ke wastafel. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk bertumpu pada kedua sisi wastafel.

Kaki kiri Luhan diangkatnya sedikit kemudian ia mengambil sebagian cairan putih Luhan untuk ia gunakan sebagai pelumas. Ia oleskan cairan itu di beberapa jarinya.

"hyung, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahanlah."

Luhan mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Kembali Sehun mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan agar ia tidak merasakan kesulitan saat memasukkan jarinya ke hole Luhan.

"argghh!" jerit Luhan saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang sempitnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jari telunjuk Sehun. "maaf, hyung aku tidak bermaksud."

"ergh.. Lanjutkan.."

setelah hole Luhan dapat beradaptasi dengan jari telunjuk Sehun, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk masuk ke hole sempit Luhan. Luhan kini mengerang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, mungkin rasanya seperti disobek-sobek.

"argghhh! Sakkiiiiitt.."  
karena posisi Luhan yang berhadapan dengan cermin, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah kesakitan Luhan, ia juga melihat Luhan meneteskan airmatanya.

Sehun segera menghapus air mata Luhan, "maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermasud membuatmu menangis. Jika kau kesakitan, kita hentikan saja." kata Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan lembut.

"tidak.. Kita lanjutkan saja, kumohon."

"apa kau yakin, hyung?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "baiklah,"

setelah waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat lubang Luhan dapat beradaptasi, sekarang saatnya bagi junior Sehun untuk mengambil alih tugas.

Ia mengocok sebentar juniornya agar kembali menegak. Kemudian ia oleskan sebagian cairan putihnya untuk memudahkan juniornya yang big size itu masuk ke dalam hole sempit Luhan.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian ia mengarahkan juniornya ke hole sempit Luhan. Awalnya ia memang kesusahan saat memasuki lubang sempit Luhan, namun dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkan kepala juniornya ke hole Luhan. Ingat! Hanya kepala juniornya saja!

"arghhh.. Sakit, Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil menunduk menahan sakit.

"sabar, hyung. Sebentar lagi juga kau menikmatinya."

sekali lagi Sehun berusaha mamasukkan juniornya ke hole Luhan. Mungkin karena ia menambahkan pelumas yang lebih banyak, kini tak sulit bagi Sehun untuk memasukkan juniornya.

"arghhh!"

Sehun menatap ekspresi Luhan yang terpantul di cermin. Dia sangat cantik, pikir Sehun. Ia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya sebentar, memberikan waktu bagi hole Luhan untuk beradaptasi dengan 'milik'nya.

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk -kembali- mengocok junior Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Luhan alami.

"ahh.. Sehun-ahh.." desah Luhan sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun melihat ekspresi Luhan yang mulai menikmati perlakuannya.

"aahhhhh... Hmmm..."

sedikit demi sedikit Sehun menggerakkan juniornya mundur, "argh!"

"tahan sedikit, hyung."

Sehun kini menggerakkan juniornya maju sehingga Luhan sedikit terhentak. Gerakan maju-mundur terus dilakukan Sehun dengan tempo pelan.

"eunghhh.. Ahhh.." desah Luhan

Saat merasakan junior Sehun menyentuh sweet spot-nya. "fasteeeerr.. Ahhhh.. Eummmhh.."

Sehun yang mendengar perintah Luhan segera menambah kecepatannya. "ahh.. Hyung.. Kau.. Sempit sekali.." desah Sehun saat merasakan hole Luhan seperti menjepitnya.

"ahhh.. Sehun-ahhh.. Euungghhh.."

"aahhh.."

desahan mereka terdengar saling bersautan. Sehun yang melihat pantulan ekspresi Luhan dari cermin kini makin bergairah. Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi Luhan sangat sangat seksi saat itu. Ditambah dengan desahan-desahannya, suaranya yang serak saat mendesah membuat Sehun makin bergairah.

"ahh.. Hyuuuungg.. Ahhh.." tangan Sehun kini meraih junior Luhan dan menggosoknya.

"sseehuunn-ahhh.. Euummmhh.. Ssshh.." desah Luhan saat Sehun semakin cepat menggosok juniornya.

"akuuuhh.. Ingin keluarrh... Aaahh.."

"aku jugaa.. Eunghh.." Sehun semakin merpercepat gerakan 'in out'nya dan ia mempercepat pula menggosok junior Luhan.

"aaaaahhhhhhh.."

"euuugghhhhh sehuun-aahhh.."

selang beberapa detik setelah Sehun merasakan klimaksnya, Luhanpun ikut merasakannya. Mereka berdua dipenuhi peluh di tubuh mereka begitupun nafas mereka yang terdengar teregangah-engah.

Sehun membalikkan bandan Luhan agar menghadapnya. "hyung.." ia mencium bibir Luhan singkat namun penuh cinta.

"..aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk namjachingu-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku juga."

"tentu, hyung.."

"eh, ayo kita mandu dulu. Setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu membeli bubble tea. Aku yang meneraktir." kata Luhan dengan sumringah.

"benarkah? Ayo mandi!"

* * *

sedangkan di sisi lain terlihat Kris yang speachless di kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Desahan-desahan Luhan dan Sehun terdengar sampai kamarnya (karena kamar mereka bersebelahan)

Kris berkali-kali menelan ludahnya saat mendengar desahan-desahan aneh itu. Sebenarnya ia iri, Sehun dengan gampangnya mengajak Luhan melakukan 'itu'. Sedangkan ia harus mati-matian mengajak Tao 'bermain'. Pasalnya Tao takut saat melihat junior Kris yang besar.

'kriek'

"gege, apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambutnya yang basah.

Sekali lagi Kris harus menelan ludahnya saat melihat Tao yang kali ini begitu seksi di matanya.

"gege?"

"ah iya?"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tao kini mendekati Kris dan memegang bahunya.

"tidak apa-apa kok.. Ah iya aku mau mandi." saat Kris hendak mengambil handuknya, tiba-tiba..

"tunggu, gege. Itu apa di celana gege yang tibul?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk TEPAT di junior Kris yang sedang menegang.

"a-anu.. Ini handphone!" ucap Kris cepat kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat pula.

"gege aneh, kenapa handphone disimpan di situ?"

sedangkan di kamar mandi kamar KrisTao..

"ish! Apa boleh buat, terlanjur bangun kan?"

apakah Kris dapat mengajak Tao melakukan 'this and that'? Apakah Tao tidak takut saat melihat junior Kris yang besar itu? So, tunggu saja skuel selanjutnya.

* * *

**REVIEWnya ditunggu :D**


End file.
